


C is for Coffee

by homerprairies



Series: Normily A-Z Challenge [3]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Normily - Freeform, One-Shot, em and norman in bed like rick and michonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies





	

The sunlight hit Emily’s face. “Huh?” She groaned and rubbed her face. Norman and her were both naked in bed. It was Norman’s suggestion, but she accepted because she loved his kisses on her skin. It was adorable. “Ugh.” Emily threw her head into the pillow, waking her boyfriend up. Norman yawned and put his arms around Emily. “Speaking in your sleep?” Norman questioned as he laid a kiss on Emily’s shoulder. “Maybe.” “Well if you are, I find it really sexy.” Emily was now facing Norman. "You do, huh?” Emily climbed on top of Norman, smiling and giggling. “Hell yeah, blondie.” Emily ran her lips into Norman’s. He ran his hands in the blanket and down her back. Emily got off Norman. “Careful.” She smiled “Morning Sex is for Lovers.” “You are so fucking cheesy.” He laughed. Norman and Emily started to slip back on their pajamas. Emily was wearing a t-shirt with shorts and Norman was wearing another t-shirt, but with pajama pants and slippers. Emily approached the coffee pot in the kitchen.”If you are making coffee, which I bet you are. I want hazelnut.” Norman yelled from the other room. “Alright, asshole.” Emily yelled back. 5 minutes later, she put the mugs on the coffee table. She grabbed the tv remote and changed the Flatscreen to Friends. “Norm!” Emily yelled. Norman came rushing in the room and sat on the couch, he immediately rested his arm on Emily’s shoulder. They snuggled and took small sips of their coffee until their mugs were completely empty.


End file.
